The fairy goddess and her vampire
by team eric all the way
Summary: set just before the ending of book 3 never done anything like this so i hope you like it. sookie find out about bill and the queen falls for eric. not mine nervous as hell
1. Chapter 1

The Fairy Goddess and

Her Vampire

As I sat in my living room watching the two vampires quarrel over what ever was on Bill`s computer I decided I had enough and got up and said "ok I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but Bill I rescind" but that is all I am able to say as Eric butts in and says "Sookie stop you need to hear what I have found out about Bill" I look at Eric and ask "what do you mean what has Bill done" Bill sighs and accusingly says "I haven't done anything don't listen to him he is trying to turn you against me" I then spin around to find Bill giving Eric a look and if it could he Eric would be finally dead. So with that I ask "if you haven't done anything why are you giving him a look that could kill him again" I now have the same look and he then spits out "Sookie I love you I would never do anything to hurt you" I think about what happened tonight and shout "but you did hurt me Bill you hurt me in the worst way possible tonight" Bill then hisses at Eric and says "ok sheriff what could I possibly have done that Sookie needs to know about" Eric just looks to me and says "I have proof that Billy boy here is only in this town because our queen order him to" I gasp and ask Bill " is it true are you here just because of your queen" all he can do is stair at me so I ask him "why" while I am still looking at Bill Eric says "you Sookie he came for you" I don't know what to think so I ask "what do you mean he is here for me I don't understand" Eric says in a solemn tone "she knows about your gift and sent Bill procure you for her." "He is lying he has not proof" Bill screams and as I stand in my living room I realize that Bill didn't deign what Eric said. " if he is lying to me why didn't you deign it" Bill then tries to look aghast and asks "do you really believe him Sookie why would I lie to you" "I don't know Bill but given your reaction I am starting to believe him" Bill then sneers at me and hisses out " fine believe him if you must but when his accusations turn out to be false I will be at the house waiting" he then rushes out the door and I look at the spot he was in and ask " do you really have proof" Eric then puts his hands on my shoulders and says "yes if you come to the club tomorrow I will show you" he then moves past me on his was to the door and his hand brushes against mine and I feel a jolt run up my arm and I look to Eric to see if he felt it and he is looking down at me with shocked eyes so I know he felt it too. I ask "will you stay with me "He just shakes his head and says " no you need time to yourself so you can think about tonight" but I know in my heart I don't want to be alone tonight so I grab his hand and say "please just until I got to sleep" all he does is nod so I release his hand and go to close the door Bill rudely left open I also rescind his invite to my house in a whisper but I hear Eric chuckling so I know he heard it. I take Eric`s hand and lead him down my hallway to my room I then climb into bed and he just stands there not really knowing what to do so I pull back the cover on one side and tell him "climb in I don't bite" Eric gives me a fanged grin and sits down in the open space and takes his shoes off and lies back I just laugh at his rigid from and slide over and wrap my arms around him needing the comfort. I can feel him chuckling again so I ask "what`s so funny" he just looks down at me smirking and says " I always knew I would get you in to bed with me one day" his smirk then falls and he says " I just didn't think you would hate me on the say day." I find it sad that he thinks that so I tell him "I don't hate you Eric I don't think I ever hated you. I need you to be honest with me? Now that Bill is not here, do you really have proof?" Eric then cups my check and says "yes Sookie I do I told you I would never lie to you and I am not but I do need to tell you something else about Mr Compton" I just ask "what do you mean" he then just looks out my window and says "do you remember when the drainers beat you up" all I could do was gape at Eric so he continued "well Bill glamoured them to beat you up so he could get his blood into you" I just didn't know what to say " Sookie I need you to say something please" he pleaded with me. "I don't really know what to say. Why would he do something like that to me" Eric look`s at me with pity in his eyes and says with conviction "I don't know the answer but I will find out" so I raise my head and kiss his check "Thank you Eric can we talk about something else now" he just gives me a bewildered look after a long while he asks "what was the kiss for not that I'm complaining" I giggle at him and say "I gave you it because I wanted to and to say thank you for staying to look after me" he then bends down and kisses my head and says "I will always look after you Sookie now sleep you must be very tired" with that he went into down time and I just stared at him for a while before I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 The Truth and A Date

DO NOT OWN

Sorry about the lack of update R.L. has been hell thank you for all you words of encouragement they really helped.

I woke up alone but I expected that, what I didn't expect was the note on the pillow next to me. I picked it up to the most beautiful script I have ever seen and I have only seen my name in it. I open it and start to read

Sookie as much as I hate to leave you the dawn is near and I have to go to my day rest. Last night I told you I had proof of bill`s deceit and I wish to show you so please allow me to take you to my club as I do not trust bill, I also wish to take you out to show you that not all vampires are deceitful. To end on am high note expect a delivery sometime today.

Forever yours

E

Just as I finish reading the last line my door knocks not letting me ponder the last part of his note, I pull on my robe and go open the door to find the biggest bunch of sunflowers I have ever seen which then said

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

I answer in a bewildered tone

"Yes I am Sookie Stackhouse"

The delivery boy thrust the flowers forward so I took them on the side table so I could sign for them but instead of a clipboard I am greeted with a small pile of packages so I take them and sign the clipboard he has under his arm. As he got to his van I closed the door and grabbed the flowers as I don't really want to think about the boxes yet and I walk into the kitchen and place the sunflowers on the table and grab the card with my name on it in Eric`s handwriting, it reads

"I knew you would read this first but don't worry you will look stunning as always E"

My cocky high handed vampire, wow when did I start thinking he was mine. I think tonight is going to be interesting. With trepidation I go back to the boxes, I look at the offending pile for what seems like hours but its only been about ten minuets, after that I put on my big girl panties and open one of them to find a pair of black pumps I look at the label and just drop it. The shoes are Christian Louboutin it would take me a year to save for one pair, now I am really dreading what is in the other boxes but I open the next to find a red bra with matching boy shorts

"O Mr Northman what do you think is going to happen tonight"

I say as I laugh at my self, I look in the last box to see a red silk wrap dress in my size. I wonder how he knows my sizes as I look at the underwear and shoes and then are my size as well. I finally look at the time to see it`s after twelve and I know sunset is around half five so I have a few hours to myself. I think to myself about what is going to happen and I start to cry as I think about everything that has happened with me and bill and I know in my heart that it is over with us. After what Eric said last night and what bill did to me in that trunk Eric`s proof is just a formality now but I think about Jackson I cant stop thinking about when I was staked and Eric was there for me and he gave me his blood even thought he didn't have to and the only reason was so I could save bill and look where that got me. As I think more about it I get angry and if I see bill to night I am telling him it over but I still don't about Eric, what if all I am felling for him is the blood but when I think about it I have had feeling for him before that. I think I will give him a chance. He said he want to take me out after we go to the club but he didn't tell me what time he is coming to my house. I look in the boxes again to see if I missed something and find a note in with the dress

"Please do the pleasure of wearing all that I have bought you tonight, I will come and collect you at eight sharp my sweet Sookie E"

I have to read it twice to make sure I have read it right and I am glad to see that I am not the only one who is possessive. I place the note down and raid the cupboards as I get the feeling I am going to need my strength tonight. As I start cooking I think about my date with Eric tonight as hat is what it is isn't, I sigh as Eric could have anything up his sleeve. After my dinner I clean up the house to keep my mind busy as if I keep thinking about everything I will over think it and I wont get anything done, with that I get the kitchen clean and go start on the living room I finish in time to see its just about sunset so I decide to take a bath as Eric will be here at eight. As I lie in the warm water I think about the time with Eric in Russell Edgingtons mansion and what would have happened if we didn't get interrupted.

A finger slid under the elastic of my (minimal) panties and glided right into me. I made a noise and it was not one of rejection. The finger began moving in a wonderful rhythm. Eric`s mouth seemed bent on sucking my tongue down his throat. My hands were enjoying the smooth skin and the muscles that worked underneath it. As my hand ran down his back to his butt I have to say it's the best butt that I have felt not that I have felt many butts but then all thoughts go out of my head Eric adds another finger into my sex and it felt so good I moaned into his mouth with that he tore his mouth away from and vamped down to my sex and started to lick clean and dirty all over again and as I reached my peak again he entered me in a strong thrust that had us both moaning. I wrap my around his waist as he pumps me at speed while saying something in a language I have never heard before but I loved the sound of it and asked

"Eric I need more"

He just growls and answers by speeding up and saying something else in the same language. I could feel my stomach tighten and my release was near and I could feel Eric swell and with one final hard thrust we cam together. I open my eyes to see I am still in my bath tub feeling very stated due to my finger being in my sex. Due you my fantasy the water has gone cold s I drain the tub and ran the shower to get clean. I scrubbed and shaved everywhere so as I get out I am smooth as I can be I then sit at my dresser and grab my favourite lotion and make my extra smooth just for tonight as I finish rubbing the lotion in a hear a knock on my door so I grab my robe and look at the time and I know it is not Eric as it is 6:30 and he said he would be here at eight. As I get to the door I scan the area and know it`s a vampire, I open the door but stay inside to make sure I will be ok. Low and behold the vampire is bill not the vampire I wanted to see at all to top it off the look he was giving me was like I was a T-bone stake.

"Is there anything you want Mr Compton"

He looked a little defeated at that but said "I want you back Sookeh I love you"

I then a car pull up and Pam speed up the porch and say

"O billy boy didn't your mother teach you to never lie" as she said that she stepped over the threshold and stood next to me I just smiled and said "if that is all Mr Compton I have a busy night" with that I close the door on his face, we then hear a tiny growl and laugh as we walk into the living room.

"Ok Pam why are you here is there something wrong" Pam just gave me a very Eric smirk and said "No Sookie nothing it wrong I am just here help you get ready for Eric"

I couldn't believe it Eric had sent Pam to help me thinking I cant do it myself the nerve of him I tell Pam "If Eric sent you the you can tell him to stick his date up high handed ass" Pam just roared with laughter and said "no Eric did not send me I came without orders to help you get ready for my master as I know you want him as much as he wants you. Now that fear is abated can we get on with things" I just let the whole he want you just as much thing go " Now Sookie how about you show me what you are wearing tonight so I can see if it is acceptable or not" Pam said with a smirk, this will show her I think.

"Actually Pam Eric bought me what I am wearing tonight but I didn't look at the label" Pam just stared at me with an open mouth as show her the dress if vampires could drool I think Pam would "I forgot Eric has good taste now what are you doing with hair" Pam asked.

I answered "I am having it up but I will need start now if I am going to be ready in time" with she rushed me to my room and sat down at my dresser and started messing with my hair by the time 7:30 rolled around my hair was perfect and asked "Pam could you leave the room so I can get dressed" but she just stood there so I had to shout pam and pointed to the bedroom door with that she left in a huff and I got my new underwear out of the box and got dressed but when I got to the dress I realised I had no idea how to put it on so I called pam and she was in my room instantaneously and I saw that her fangs had run down because of me in a state of undress so I just laughed and asked "can you help me with the dress I don't know how to put it on" Pam just chuckled and took the dress form my hands and started to wrap it around me and then tied it at my waist, just as I go to put on shoes on there is another knock at the door so I look at the clock to see that this time it is Eric so I pick up my shoes so I don't fall on my face walking down the stairs.

As I reach the door I slip on my shoes and open the door to find my personal Adonis standing there in suit made to fit "Hello Sookie you look absolutely ravishing tonight hello Pam thank you for helping Sookie that was very kind of you" as she slipped passed him he kissed her forehead. Eric took my hand and said "Come we have a busy night but first you are missing something"

With that he handed me a velvet box I just looked at it with trepidation Eric just looked at me and said " lover it wont bite" I just laughed at his comment and opened the box to see the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen " o Eric I cant except this it`s to much" I said and he just took the box out of my hand and takes out the necklace and places it around my neck and said "but lover you don't have a choice s I will not take it back" I looked at him in the eyes and I could see the determination in his eyes so I sigh and say "fine I will keep it but I'm doing it under protest ok" I hole my hand out so he can help me to the car, he took it and laughed out "Sookie you must be the only woman I know doesn't like to receive gifts" with the we walked to the car.

A/N

Sorry to any one I didn't get back to but your reviews really help so MWWWAAAAHHHH.


End file.
